


5o'clock Whistle

by rasberryberet



Series: Fics for qdc-ana [5]
Category: Elite Beat Agents
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberryberet/pseuds/rasberryberet
Summary: You hate waking up early





	5o'clock Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> **Commissioned Work**

It’s still the cold grey part of the morning when you wake up, tucked snugly against a solid body, it’s warmth seeping into your bones.

Someone nudges you, nuzzles their face against the junction of your neck and shoulder, a familiar rasp of stubble tickling your skin as his soft lips soothed,

“Khaaan~” You whine sleepily, twisting fruitlessly in his tight grip.

He has you by the waist, arms cinched in tight just below your breasts, wrinkling up your nightgown with how tightly he’s holding you against him. It makes you smile and rub his forearms absently.

The way he was holding you, it was almost like a child holding their favorite toy-a grin slides onto your features and you manage to wiggle around enough so that you’re facing him.

His eyes are still closed and he grunts when you lean in to peck him on the cheek, a grumble vibrating under your fingertips. You kiss him again, this time on the lips and he doesn’t grumble.

Instead he tilts his head to angle his lips against yours, your hands travelling slowly and methodically up his neck and into the soft silver hair at the nape of his neck.

The blanket sildes off of you both, the cool air pricking at your skin in contrast to how nice and warm Khan’s mouth is on yours. It feels nice-heats you from within and makes your eyelashes flutter.

He pulls you flush to him, big hands tracing over the soft smooth skin of your back, his touch light and teasing and enough to make you squirm and sigh.

His lips slip lower, over your neck to suck a dark marks against you now pounding pulse - your voice coming out high and thin. You’re vision is getting hazy and you’re not sure how much longer you can handle this.

It isn’t fair-it really isn’t, how Khan can have you feeling so hot and heavy after just a little neck kissing. So you aren’t feeling too mean when you sneak your hand to grope his hard thigh.

The timbre of Khan’s voice reverberates against the curve of your throat and you hum pleseantly at the situation, eyes half-lidded and your brain still a tad sleepy even with all the action going on.

Cool morning air raises goosebumps on your bare arms and shoulders and Khan’s warm palms are quick to soothe the shiver that crawls up your body, his lips pressing against the curled corner of your mouth,

“G'morning Sweetheart-” He gives you a sutble squeeze, arm muscles flexing against your back.

It feels nice, the heat of his body seeping through the thin silky fabric of your borrowed nightdress, sinking into your bones-still stiff from sleep. You pass the flat of your hand against the silver hands at his temples,

“Hey-” Your voice is still a little rough around the edges but Khan still smiles at you-you can’t help it-you smile back.

He nuzzles against you like a cat would and again you feel like a teddy bear, a hoarse little giggling trilling out as his facial hair tickles your sensitive neck.

When he pulls away you’re still giggling breathlessly and his chuckle is low under his breath. You lean up on your elbows to look at him better,

“It was really nice of you to let me stay over-” your words stick in your throat a little and you aren’t feeling as confident as before.

Khan laughs gently at that, shifting up to join you propped against the soft pillows. His smile-so gentle and unguarded makes your heartbeat a little fast.

Even after everything you’d done together, and how long you’ve known Khan, you still find yourself blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl,

“Whatsa’ matter Sweetie? Did I overwork you last night?” His voice is scrapping a low familiar octave and you bite your lip.

You know exactly what he’s trying to imply and your cheeks flare at the memories and images his statement summons in your mind.

“Sh-Shut Up!” You whine, slapping his arm and covering your face to try and dampen down the blush that creeps up on your face.

It isn’t at all helped by how Khan cackles in response, his eyes creased up and his chest heaving with each loud burst of unrestrained laughter.

It reverberates against the high ceiling and against your ribs and you swallow down your heart with a gulp.

Everything still feels so new and fresh, as if you’d never known him at all. It seems as though the Commander has many faces.

If you’re honest you like this one the best.

His laughter subsides and his hand rubs gently at the soft curve of your cheek, hoping to soothe your wounded pride.

“Aw Hon don’t be sour with me,” He says you want to stay mad at him but it’s almost impossible when he’s practically purring in your ear like this.

“I’m not sour-” You reply, leaning into the touch of his hand.

He hums, kissing you gently on the mouth, his hand wandering down over the fresh marks he’d left only a few minutes ago. The sensation reverent and tingly on the bitten skin.

Again you find yourself shifting, this time so that Khan could shimmy down the thin shoestring straps of your nightgown, the fabric falling down and away with the sheet.

Your bra doesn’t stand a chance-he practically snaps the clasps right off with how rushed he is in coaxing you out of it. It’s a change of pace that takes your breath away,

“Ahh-ha Khan-”

The sheet falls away under the roving path of his rough palms, taking not only your nightgown but your undergarments with it. Fully exposed you let out a tiny mewl, pushing yourself tighter against Khan.

He just chuckles in reply, patting your hair affectionately with one hand as the other rubs soothing circles into the side of your thigh. Another soft sound coming from your lips as he let his hand dip between your legs.

Initially you instinctively try to push him away, your hand shooting down to grab his wrist. Khan looks up at you surprised, hesitating as worry spreads on his face.

Your grip on his hand is loose and shyly-without looking at him-you guide his hand to cup at the warm heat between your legs. He seems to catch on quickly, heel of his palm rubbing gently in experimental circles.

The motions make you sigh, the sound catching in your throat and making you hide your reddened face into the crook of Khan’s shoulder. His laugh is soft and sweet as his fingers slip against you,

“Ah you’re all warm and soft down here-why’re ya shivering hun?”

You laugh in reply, butting your forehead against his, “Just shut up Khan-”

He hums, two of his thick fingers slipping instead. It makes you gasp aloud, a soft puff of warm breath choking out any funny quip you thought you had.

His fingers press further without much resistance and you find yourself opening your legs a little more-almost on instinct. The fact makes you blush hotly,

“It seems like you’re used to this eh-?”

You want to smack him but he’s right and you only manage a weak moan, he was telling the truth and you hated him for it. He adds a third finger, picking up the pace and leaving you blissfully out of breath. Your hand slides up the expanse of Khan’s muscular forearm, feeling the way he flexed with each thrust of his skilled fingers, the pressure of his palm on your clit making your legs shake. It was just hard enough that you could feel it and yet still it left you hungering for more.

The tips of his fingers gently prod at a sensitive spot and your legs clench, his laugh is taunting.

“Think your ready for action?” Khan asks with a quirked brow, his fingers withdrawing with a soft wet noise that stokes the heat in the pit of your stomach.

You feel boneless, warmth radiating from between your legs, heart fluttering against your ribs as you pressed mild kisses against his neck and collarbones. His words echo in your ears and a thought springs into your mind that makes you smile faintly. Turning up your eyes to him you look at him through your lashes, voice demure despite the lewd request you’re making,

“M-Maybe I should get on top this time? It’s only fair-”

That earns a low grunt from him, something that sends an almost feral thrill through you. Without much pause Khan shifts into position-for a man his size he sure moves fast. You’re almost shocked, thoughts hazy under the influence of the hunger thrumming beneath your skin. It’s easy enough to follow that intuition, and you slide yourself up to the straddle him through his boxers. With a little giggle you grind yourself down against his throbbing hardness, earning you another groan and a tight squeeze of your hips.

The thrill of power leaves you dizzy, your little hands trailing against the firm flexing surface of his abs. You coo when he pitches his hips up against you, desperate to feel the heat of your sex without the thin barrier of fabric between you two. You don’t know how you manage to keep up the teasing-your own heart hammering and blood thrumming. Your fingers sneak under the waistband of his loose boxer shorts, giggling absently and leaning back on your haunches.

Your fingers tingle-his flushed skin hot and his happy trail tickling your knuckles as you tug the underwear down. They come down with his aid, large hands brushing yours as he almost impatiently helped you along.

“I may be old but I don’t need any help gettin’ undressed-”

He sounds slightly flustered and you’re half sure that he’s blushing. However, your attention is drawn instead to the prize you’ve uncovered, the throbbing between your legs even sharper now-hotter-more urgent. It wasn’t like you’d never seen his cock before but still it managed to take your breath away.

Feather light you trace over him, feeling him twitch and his hips flex up-as if he was subconsciously begging for you to touch him. You relent, wrapping your fingers around the shaft lightly, stroking him soft and slow-your own hips moving in time with the motion. Khan huffs out a breath, grumbling something you can’t hear above the rush of blood in your ears. His large hand wraps around yours, squeezing so that you’d grip him tighter-move faster-harder. The contact scorches your skin and sends a chill prickling against the back of your neck.

“‘S th-that good?” You ask, your voice a hushed whisper

The heated groan that your boss let’s out sends a sharp jolt right through you, from your scalp down to the tips of your toes. Your slow measured strokes are picking up, aided by Khan’s tight squeeze on your hand. Your patience was thinning, hips canting against his thigh-sweat plastering down your hair against your forehead and the nape of your neck. Sweat pooling against your shoulder blades, the contrast of the heat within your body and the chill of the morning air raising goosebumps all over your exposed skin.

Your legs feel numb as you lift yourself up, Khan’s hand releasing yours to guide your hips. His fingers sinking into your hips and keeping you still as you shyly spread yourself with your fingers. Suddenly you felt self conscious about your body, the mix of shyness and arousal making your stomach do flips. This was all new to you, and you were afraid that it was starting to show.

Fluttering your eyes closed you slide down, helped along by Khan. He keeps you from moving too fast, prolonging the subtle stretch of his cock pressing inside. The sensation is odd and brand new, the angle making him reach deeper inside than you’d thought possible at first. As he slides to the hilt you feel your whole body shiver slightly, your quivering hands flat against his stomach.

The few seconds that follow pass in near silence, your breath evening out as you listened to Khan. His fingers massage your hips, slowly coaxing you into relaxing more. His palms gently pull your hips, encouraging you to rock back and forth-letting you set the pace. You lean forward a little more as you grind on him, sensitive clit pressed against Khan’s pelvis, enough to make you let out a low mummer. 

Experimentally you lift your hips, pushing yourself down-replicating that same sensation from earlier. Khan chuckles roughly as you work out how you should move, his grip loosening to let you set your own pace,

“Don’t hurt yourself now Princess~” He quips and you look up at him through your lashes, eyebrows knitted together,

“Sh-Should be saying the same to you Old Man-don’t wanna wear you out too soon-won’t be fun for me-” 

Even though you’re clearly the one talking you can’t believe what you’re saying, ears turning red in reply. Your lip trembles with each lift and drop of your hips, the subtle sound of Khan’s grunts and groans working you into a frenzied pace. That sharp urgent throbbing was sated for now, replaced with an edging feeling you knew all too well. Your pace sags slightly, hand desperately working between your legs to try and egg on your orgasm. Khan’s hand replaces yours-his fingers pressing harder and rougher than yours. The treatment leaving you mewling and wiggling in his lap. The small modicum of power you’d managed to snatch from him was fizzling away under the gentle touch of his experienced hands. Dammit! 

“No f-fair Khan-ah-” It’s getting hard to talk, your mind feels like it’s melting under the heavy warm blanket of your impending orgasm. 

“Don’t be a poor sport-” He gruffs. 

He taps you on the ass lightly-goading a moan out of you and a slight swivel to your hips. It doesn’t take much more to snap that taut string inside of you, the only warning you give a soundless moan and a quiver of your entire body. Khan’s fingers slow their rubbing-letting up the pressure to slowly guide you down off of your high. Your knees feel like jelly and unceremoniously you slide off of his slick cock. Collapsing lazily against his broad chest, you feel a bit guilty for cumming before him. An embarrassment highlighted by the dramatic sigh that he let’s out.

“You said that didn’t wanna wear me out-but look who’s all tuckered out hehe-”

You don’t have the energy for a joke so instead you just slap his arm weakly,

“Shush I’ll just use my hand alright-you cheated anyway”

On shaky elbows you lift yourself up, head still hot and eyes a little unfocused. He’s still twitching, and you wrap your hand around him loosely-his voice a low rumble in your ears. You twist your hand up and back down again-just like he’d shown you. Your eyes flick up to his, surprising a gasp out of you with how dark they look. How hot and desperate and lustful his gaze seemed to be as you pumped his cock in your little hand. It feels like payback and you smile coyly, batting your lashes and speeding up your pace.

“Oh H-Honey-” He half-moans, voice like silk on your ears.

“Please don’t stop….”

It makes your heart jolt to see him like this, looking as vulnerable as you’d ever seen him. Your breath rushes through your nose in rough gasps-free hand pressing flat against his abdomen. You can feel his muscles tightening, his thighs jumping and hips bucking into your closed hand. His eyes shut and a tremor runs through him-moans strained as he falls apart. The sight is more beautiful than you could ever imagine in you dreams and you can’t help but gasp.

You release him, wiping your hand against the sheets and lean your body over his. Pressing your sweaty torsos together to kiss him feverishly on the lips. He pries you away long enough to let out a hoarse laugh,

“Maybe we should take the day off huh?”


End file.
